Ho-kago Tea Time
}}, often abbreviated as HTT is the main band of the series K-ON!. History The five Sakuragaoka High School students Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano were members of the school's Light Music Club for an already long time when the first questions about forming an own independent band appeared. The idea was to gather together to play music while not being primarily bound at the school. The only real problem was to find a name for the band. After endless discussions, the club's adviser Sawako Yamanaka took on it irritated and gave the band its current name, Ho-Kago Tea Time (After School Tea Time in English), which is an allusion to the main activities in the Light Music Club, gathering together to drink tea after school has ended. The members, altough dissapointed about not being able to decide the name by their own, took it on willingly after all. For the next concerts, rather than performing as the Light Music Club, they addressed to themselves as Ho-Kago Tea Time. Together, they experienced many events like visiting the "Natsu Rock Fest", performing alongside the band Death Devil or even in London at a "Japanese Culture Festival". As the third year of the four seniors came to an end however, the band had to split. While Azusa stayed behind to form her own band Wakaba Girls out of the new cast of the Light Music Club, the four seniors Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi started to attend the J. Women's university where they continued as Ho-Kago Tea Time with one member less than before. Eventually, the band joined the university's Light Music Club where they started a friendly rivalry with the band OnNaGumi. Musical Profile Line-Up *Yui Hirasawa - Lead Guitar, Lead Vocals, Backing Vocals *Mio Akiyama - Bass, Backing Vocals, Lead Vocals *Ritsu Tainaka - Drums, Backing Vocals *Tsumugi Kotobuki - Keyboard, Backing Vocals, Lead Vocals (one song) *Azusa Nakano - Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals, Lead Guitar (filled in for Yui, one show) *Sawako Yamanaka - Rhythm Guitar (guest, one show) Aside from the task of playing an instrument, Mio and Tsumugi both have organizational roles in the band as well. Mio is the band's lyric writer and Tsumugi is the musical composer. After the oldest four members of the band graduated, HTT returned the the four member line-up it had originally had in its first year. Style Ho-Kago Tea Time is a prime example of a J-Pop girl band. The lyrics written by Mio are mostly focused on sweets, tea or girl-related themes. The sound of the band is still an area for improvement, but each member realised that it is not musical talent that matters but their close friendship inside of the band. Azusa noticed that even though they aren't much talented, they still sound amazing when they play together. Ritsu once taught Yui that, even if everybody is different from the other, as long as they play together, they become one. Known Songs *GO! GO! MANIAC *Genius...!? *Utauyo!! MIRACLE *KIRA KIRA Days *Listen!! *Our MAGIC *NO, Thank You! *Girls in Wonderland *Unmei♪wa♪Endless! *Ichiban Ippai *Singing! *Ohayou, Mata Ashita *Curry Nochi Rice *Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss *Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ *Fuwa Fuwa Time *Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai *Pure Pure Heart *Honey Sweet Tea Time *Samidare 20 Love *Gohan wa Okazu *Tokimeki Sugar *Fuyu no Hi *U&I *Tenshi ni Fureta yo! *Interlude *Ho-Kago Tea Time *Sakuragaoka Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka (Rock Ver.) *Let's Go *Their respective instrumental and alternative versions Trivia *The vast majority of the time the band's two guitars play in separate audio channels, occasional exceptions being certain guitar solos where whichever guitar is playing the solo (usually Yui's) plays in both channels. Aside from these fairly rare occurrences, Yui's part is always on the left channel and Azusa's is always on the right. *The above also applies to Yui and Azusa's duet group YuiAzu and their version of Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~, however their guitars are only panned roughly halfway to each side in this song, likely because fully panning them would sound odd when they're the only two instruments. *You can find many of the band's songs on the first and second Houkago Tea Time mini albums. References Category:Ho-Kago Tea Time Category:Bands